Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest
Tony Cervone |producer =Spike Brandt Tony Cervone |screenplay = |story =Jim Krieg |based on =''Tom and Jerry'' by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera and Jonny Quest by Doug Wildey |writer = Jim Krieg Heath Corson |starring =Reese Hartwig Arnie Pantoja James Hong Michael Hanks Tia Carrere Tim Matheson |narrator = |music = Michael Tavera |cinematography = |editor = Kyle Stafford |studio = Turner Entertainment Co. Hanna-Barbera Warner Bros. Animation |distributor = Warner Home Video |release = June 9, 2015 (Digital) June 23, 2015 (Home Video) |time = 73 minutes |language = English |budget = |gross = |preceded = Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon |followed = Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz |website = |imdb_id = |tv_com_id = }} Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest is a 2015 animated action adventure spy comedy crossover direct-to-video film produced by Warner Bros. Animation. The film is a crossover between Tom and Jerry '' and Hanna-Barbera's ''Jonny Quest. It is also the first Jonny Quest production made since the cancellation of The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest, and the franchise's first entry produced without the assistance of William Hanna and Joseph Barbera, who died in 2001 and 2006 respectively.Amazon.com: Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest: Various: Movies & TV It was originally released digitally on June 9, 2015, followed by a DVD release on June 23, 2015. In this film, Jonny Quest's original voice actor, Tim Matheson, is involved. The film received mixed reviews with many critics calling it an improvement from previous crossover films. Plot Tom and Jerry have a relaxing day at the beach until Jonny Quest, Hadji and Bandit arrive. They have to help stop an evil cat army from stealing Dr. Benton Quest's newest invention for Dr. Zin. Cast *Reese Hartwig as Jonny Quest *Eric Bauza as Dr. Benton Quest *Michael Hanks as Race Bannon *Tia Carrere as Jezebel Jade *James Hong as Dr. Zin *Joe Alaskey as Droopy *Greg Ellis as Tin *Jess Harnell as Pan *Richard McGonagle as Alley *Arnie Pantoja as Hadji *Grey DeLisle as Carol *Tim Matheson as The President *Spike Brandt as Spike Follow-up film Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz, a sequel to 2011's Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz was released on June 21, 2016.http://www.tcm.com/tcmdb/title/2069988/Tom-and-Jerry-Return-to-Oz/ Reception Gallery Trivia * This is the second Tom and Jerry film to be a crossover with another franchise after Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz. * This is the third time Tom was disguised as a mermaid. The first being Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers and the Tom and Jerry Tales episode "Octo Suave". * This is the second Tom and Jerry film to use only one song. The first being Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes. * The Jonny Quest intro sequence features Tom and Jerry at the beginning of the film. * This is the fourth appearance of Tin, Pan and Alley. References External links * Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Animated films Category:Films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Films about animals Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Crossovers Category:Television films Category:Tom and Jerry films Category:Hanna-Barbera films Category:Jonny Quest Category:2015 films Category:Traditionally Animated Films Category:Warner Home Video Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Turner Entertainment films Category:Spy films Category:Comedy films Category:Adventure films Category:Action films Category:Family films Category:Unrated films Category:Hanna-Barbera